Alien Sran
are a Race of Aliens that first appeared in the TV series, Ultraman Max. They appeared in episode 4, "Infinite Invaders".http://hicbc.com/tv/max/contents/kaiju/20050723/20050723_1.htm Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on Alien Sran's profile in "Ultraman Max" Subtitle: Character History 'Ultraman Max' to be added 'Ultraman Ginga S The Movie: 10 Ultra Heroes' to be added''http://m-78.jp/ginga/2014/character/#content44 Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on Alien Sran's profile in "Ultraman Ginga S" 'Ultraman X' Alien Sran reappeared in the series, Ultraman X. He appeared in episode 8, entitled "X In Peril".http://m-78.jp/x/character/ Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on Alien Sran's profile in "Ultraman X" In this series, an Alien Sran named had come to Earth, plotting to get revenge on Ultraman Max for killing off members of his race. In order to do so, he traveled to Ultraman X's universe and disguised himself as Max's human host Kaito, naming himself "Dr. Touma." As Dr. Touma, Quila had studied Daichi's father's research about the Spark Dolls from UNVER and Xio's available information about them and managed to create a Spark Doll of Zetton to use as his weapon to draw out both Xio and Ultraman X. After they had both been defeated in a battle prior by his created Zetton, Quila (as Dr. Touma) revealed himself to the team and managed to persuade Xio to create a Cyber Armor based on Zetton by insisting that Daichi's father would do so. Daichi and Xio (though their scientists were slightly more skeptical) agreed to work with Dr. Touma and the Cyber Armor was completed just in time before Zetton returned. Ready for their rematch, Daichi transformed into Ultraman X and activated the new Zetton Armor. However, Quila's plan immediately went into effect and X was paralyzed by the hijacked armor. During the commotion, the REAL Kaito Touma appeared and ambushed Dr. Touma, exposing Quila to Xio and of the Alien's plan. As Kaito transformed into Ultraman Max to battle against both Zetton and the hijacked Ultraman X, Quila was left to fight Asuna for being deceived by him. Backup soon arrived for Asuna as the rest of Xio showed up to assist her, but Quila quickly focused his attention back to Max, and he took on his giant form to assist his Monster and Ultra Slave in triple-teaming Max. However deep inside of the trapped Ultraman X, Daichi was scrambling to find a way to free the Ultra, who had lost conciousness from being controlled by the Armor. Using the data from Eleking's Cyber Card, Daichi managed to override the Armor's control, freeing Ultraman X from Quila's control and regaining the Zetton Armor's abilities to themselves. Now freed, Ultraman X evened the odds for Ultraman Max, and together both Ultras fought back against Zetton and the Alien Sran. Neither Quila nor Zetton were any match for the Ultras and in the end, Quila was destroyed by Ultraman Max's Max Galaxy. Appearances in other media 'Ultraman Retsuden' to be added Weapons and Abilities * to be added Behind the scenes Portrayal * The Alien Sran, Quila is portrayed by suit actor Okabe Akatsuki in the series, Ultraman X. Notes * to be added Gallery * to be added References Category:Aliens Category:Ultraman Max Monsters Category:Ultraman Ginga S Monsters Category:Ultraman X Monsters Category:Monsters that appeared in movies